


Patrick Stump//"I told you they were doing shit behind our backs!"

by UnicornCooky



Series: Mommy!reader and sub!Patrick [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6776608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornCooky/pseuds/UnicornCooky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a part two to my imagine "Anything for you, mommy". I had a lot of fun writing it, so I wanted to add to it! Its pretty long too, I'm proud of myself with how this turned out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patrick Stump//"I told you they were doing shit behind our backs!"

Patrick licked his lips and watched you from the stage. You were side-stage, dancing around like nobody was watching. You'd taken a different route in your outfit that day; you'd wanted to change up your look and so you were expiramenting. Leather jacket, graphic tee, quite a few necklaces, dark lipstick, and that skirt. The skirt that Pete suggested you'd wear, the plaid, cliched 2006 'punk chick' skirt that went to your mid-thighs and stopped a few centimeters above where the over-knee fishnet stockings you were sporting began. The way you spun around and moved your hips to the beat of XO, the way it made Patrick stutter and forget the words momentarily. The way you'd gotten so into the music, the way you looked as if you'd forgotten anything other than you and that song existed. It made Patrick hungry for more, it made him want very badly to see how you'd react to being given something...more. Something that you could be even more passionate about. He wanted to see how much you'd get into it. He'd seen it once or twice before, that time when he'd 'cleaned you up' and the other time when he'd eaten you out on the bus's kitchen counter. He wanted to see if he could get you that way again...he wanted to see if he could drive you crazy and make you submit your body completely to him again, if only just for a night. Patrick missed a couple notes on the ending of the song, way too distracted by your dancing and smiling to even realise where he was or what he was doing. The last song they'd be performing was Get Busy Living or Get Busy Dying, and they'd be offstage. Patrick himself could hardly wait. He'd still kept messing up certain song parts, and he missed whole chords when trying to work his fingers on the guitar. Every once in awhile he'd rub himself against the back of his white Gibson les Paul and suppress a long moan that was dying to come out. He'd remembered Pete walking up behind him during a verse and asking if he was alright, if they needed to talk when it was over, but Patrick just shook his head in dismissal and continued belting out the lyrics to one of their not-so-popular songs. As soon as Patrick had announced the end of the show and said his goodbyes to the crowd, he was rushing to the door of the backstage area, and dragging you with him. "P-Pat, what're you-" you didn't get to answer, because Patrick leaned close to your ear and whispered lowly; "shut up, we're going to the bus." You nodded silently, mostly in shock, and followed behind him obediently. He pulled you onto the bus, and shoved you onto the couch. "Sit there" you nodded and sat down patiently. He sat beside you, and grabbed your hips, and smashed his lips against yours harshly. Patrick had thought that he'd be the one in charge, but to his dismay, you quickly became the dominant one and started leading him in the journey instead of the other way around. He didn't think he would, but Patrick liked it. A lot. He liked the fact that you were in charge. He liked that you were climbing on top of him and grabbing his wrists and pinning him to the couch so that he couldn't move. You had started grinding on him, to give him just a little taste. His immediate reaction was to rut against you like a hormonal teenager. You tutted, and shook your head. "Now Patty, be patient. Only good little boys get prizes." He blushed hard and nodded. You then leaned down to kiss at his neck, nipping at his skin lightly and grinding on him again. Patrick bit his plump lip, and whimpered. "Mommy, please...I at least wanna touch you..." he whispered helplessly, and continued to struggle under your tight grasp on his wrists "I'll be a good little boy for you mommy, just...please..." You giggled at the beautiful boy's desperation, and released his wrists. Patrick squealed in delight. His hands immediately went to your waist, where he started running them up and down your sides as you kissed him feverishly again. You slowly wrapped your hand around his throat, and slowly applied pressure, grinning in delight when his breath hitched and a look of pleasure crossed his face. You could feel him underneath you, he was rock-hard already and feeling him only made you more excited for what was going to come. You continued to apply pressure until he gasped desperately for air, though you knew he wouldn't have wanted you to stop, even if he was on the verge of fainting. You moved your hands down, and started working on his shirt. He helped you pull it over his head, his hat falling off along with it. You looked down at him; his skin was so smooth and pale, and his tummy poked out a little but you thought it was adorable. Patrick blushed and went to cover his tummy, but you grabbed his wrists again and shook your head. "Trick, you're perfect. Stop trying to cover yourself up like this, love.." He furrowed his brows in disbelief, but nodded, and allowed you to move his hands back to his sides. You threw off your leather jacket and immediately went for your shirt after, trying to make it even between you two. You reached behind your back and unclasped your bra, letting it fall to the ground, and watching in pure amusement as Patrick stared at your chest. He reached up his slightly calloused hand and palmed your soft chest, running his thumb over your nipple. You arched into his touch. "Mmm, Patty..." You ran your hands through your lover's copper blonde hair "I love those skillful hands of yours baby, they can work wonders..." Patrick somehow blushed harder than he had been, and pinched your nipple. You leaned down to kiss him, tugging on his hair a little and grinding on him some more. After that you stood up. You unbuckled the belt that was on your skirt, and let the plaid fabric fall to the floor, your panties coming soon after. You then got on your knees and started working on Patrick's belt. He helped you unbuckle the restricting leather belt and pull down his baggy jeans, and as soon as you got in between his legs, you knew what you wanted to do. You looked up at him through your eyelashes, leaning in to mouth at the large bulge in his boxers. You ran your tongue over him through the thin fabric and continued to look up at him with false innocence in your eyes. He let out a breathy whine, his hands making their way to your hair and twirling the ends. You continued to tease him for  bit until you looked up. "God, you're so hard, babyboy. Who's that for? Hm?" you cocked an eyebrow and he whimpered. "Its for you..all for you, mommy..." Patrick's hips bucked upward and you had to use your hands to hold them down. You looked up at his beautiful face; he was so gorgeous, his pale skin, those pretty pink lips...God, the look on his face...you had no idea that you could reduce him to this in such little time. He was a mess. Goddamn, it was so sexy though. You finally decided to pull down his boxers, ever-so-slowly, until they were pooling around his ankles, and his cock was standing straight up. He was about average length, but he was very thick, and his tip was the same pink color as his lips. You stared in awe for a moment, then looked up at him with wide eyes before you crawled back into his lap. You connected your lips together in pure lust and hunger - you both wanted this so bad, you were soaked and Patrick was throbbing. His breath hitched and his eyebrows knitted together when the tip of his cock rubbed against you slightly. He licked his lips, then choked out a quiet plea for you. "Please...please ride me, mommy..I'm so hard, I want to feel you around me, want you to make me feel good, mommy..." You smirked devilishly, then positioned yourself, and sunk down onto his member. Shockingly enough, it didn't take you long to get use to his girth. Patrick groaned and tilted his head back against the couch, while you started to gyrate your hips. You did that for a while, but started to bounce up and down when you felt it was right. You started off slow and sped up gradually. Patrick was gasping for air and moaning louder than you thought possible by the time you'd gotten to your desired pace, his fingertips digging into your hips so hard you knew he'd leave bruises. You growled low in your throat and kissed your lover's plump lips hard. You ran your fingers through his soft hair again. It wasn't long before Patrick was whining and moaning wantonly and essentially screaming out for you. "M-Mommy, o-oh-! Holy smokes, y-yes, God yes, keep going!" He begged "Please please please, I'm so close, mommy!" You licked your lips and started nipping at his neck, sucking bruises onto his skin that contrasted dramatically against the pale color of the normally pale flesh. "Oooh, Mommy! Yes! Yesyesyes! I'm gonna cum mommy, oh please can I cum? Please? I'm so close! H-Holy smokes!" you hummed quietly, and whispered in his ear. "Hm, you can cum, babyboy." Though you were only on birth control to clear up your acne, you were very thankful for the pill when Patrick groaned and shot his warm seed into you. You moaned lightly at the warmth and continued to bounce up and down, nearing your own release. Instead of letting you go any further, Patrick lifted you up and layed you down on the couch, and buried his face between your legs. He lapped at your wet folds, gripping your thighs tightly and allowing you to pull harshly on his hair. He only licked you a few times and you came on his tongue. He licked up your juices and his own, then crawled up to kiss you lovingly. When he pulled away, he smiled. "I love you so much, Y/N." he whispered. "I love you too, Trick" You kissed him again, and he layed down beside you, and pulled you into his chest. You layed there in silence for a while; that is, until you heard footsteps coming toward the bus. The two of you scrambled into what clothes you could before the door opened, which happened to be your skirt and bra, and his boxers and t-shirt. Pete, Andy, and Joe all filed in, to see you and Patrick stumbling around eachother, trying to put on your clothes. Andy threw his hands up in the air. "I told you guys! I fucking told you! I told you they were doing shit behind our backs!"

Next part is in the series >>>


End file.
